


Happy When Skies Are Grey

by MorganEilish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganEilish/pseuds/MorganEilish
Summary: “You know, I am so anxious right now, and the only thing that is going to distract me is all your fucking freckles, so come to bed. Alright? Come on.”Takes place during Ep 101 - Thar Amphala before Vax and Keyleth fall asleep for the night.





	Happy When Skies Are Grey

**Author's Note:**

> _You are my sunshine_  
>  My only sunshine  
> You make me happy  
> When skies are grey  
> You'll never know dear  
> How much I love you  
> Please don't take my sunshine away.

She believed him when he said he was happy. She could see that he was doing much better than he was a year ago. But his version of happy still left her and Vex with a lot of room for concern.

She knew he didn't have long before his goddess called him to her for good and she tried to spend their borrowed time enjoying themselves. She put off conversations they should've had long ago, distracting him when he brought up the topic of his imminent departure. She refused to let herself think of it as death. Death they'd all overcome, some more than once. This was permanent.

She suspected he thought she was in denial about it. She was a hopelessly optimistic person and liked to think maybe the Raven Queen would let him live for a little longer as a reward for defeating Vecna; after all what were a few decades to a goddess? She was painfully aware of how unlikely that was though and she’d known going in that she'd outlive him. Druids tended to live a really long time. She also knew he was an honourable man and wouldn't go back on his vows. She loved him for it, even though this time it hurt her.

She understood why he sold himself to his goddess as well. He'd do anything for his sister. She knew if given the chance to go back, he'd do it again. She would never have asked him to do otherwise.

Tonight though, she wanted to have this discussion. But aside from a vague comment about informing her father they wouldn't be back home any time soon, he kept avoiding the topic, instead asking her to get in bed with him.

She wanted to. She wanted to feel his hands around her waist and his lips on her skin. But she also wanted to talk about her concerns. He said he was happy and she believed he was. But he also seemed like he was giving up.

“Kiki,” he interrupted her, “You know, I am so anxious right now, and the only thing that is going to distract me is all your fucking freckles, so come to bed. Alright? Come on.”

Her eyes widened. His voice dropped an octave on the last line, the way it usually did when he was planning to do something to her that she'd really really like. But she still couldn’t drop it yet.

“Promise me you’ll come back with me. No matter what,” she knew it wasn’t a promise he could make so when he did she asked him to promise her again, even if he knew it wouldn’t happen and then told him she needed him to believe that it would.

“I believe. Now get the fuck in this bed,” he responded, no longer asking.

She nodded and removed her armour, overskirt, and headdress before climbing under the blankets he'd been holding up for her.

He turned her around so she was spooned against him, fanning her hair over the top of the pillow so he could nuzzle against her neck without suffocating. She sighed and nestled back into him, enjoying how strong he felt wrapped around her.

He was naked already. He usually was when he was in their room. She didn't understand how he was so comfortable being exposed like that. She wouldn't let him undress her until she was tucked under the blankets and even then, some days she preferred he work over or around her clothing. She usually got up and put at least underwear back on after, maybe one of his tunics as well before falling asleep. He asked her about it once, but didn't seem to mind.

He pressed a kiss into the nape of her neck and slid his hand up over her side. She closed her eyes. His hand moved to the hem of her tunic and paused, waiting. She nodded her head slowly and his hand slid under it.

He ghosted his fingers over her stomach and sides sending a chill up her spine. She leaned further back against his chest and turned her head to kiss him. Her hand snaked behind them into his hair and held his lips against hers.

She sighed into his mouth when his hands grazed the underside of her breasts. He teased her for a few moments, his fingers dancing around them, running along the seam where they met her ribcage and refusing to take them in his hand until she grew frustrated and sat up to pull her tunic off herself.

He hummed contentedly and made quick work of the rest of her garments, pausing for her nod before taking them off her. Then he pulled her back against his chest and started mapping out the freckles on her shoulder with his lips and tongue. His hand went back to her breasts, this time palming them and running his fingers over her nipples, teasing them into stiff peaks. He kissed and nipped at her throat and she moaned softly.

Despite how quickly he removed her clothes and how demanding he was that she get in his bed, he insisted on taking his time and moving slowly. He held her close and alternated between gently licking and nipping at her freckled neck and shoulders and pressing slow, deep kisses against her lips, letting their tongues twine together and sucking on her lips.

She melted into him, wanting more but content to let him do what he wanted. Even taking his time, he’ arrive where she wanted him sooner or later. Plus she knew when he was in a mood for slow, there was no convincing him to speed up but it’d be more than worth it for her in the end.

Eventually his hand slipped from her breasts and travelled down her stomach and around her hip bones. He moved down to her thighs, ghosting along the sensitive skin between them and tracing the spot her legs met her hips. She bucked against him, whimpering, and he made a comment about how impatient she was before finally burying his fingers in her curls and running them through her wet folds.

She gasped, grinding against his hand and he slipped a finger inside her while teasing her clit. He quickly found a rhythm, stopping only to add a second, and eventually a third, finger. She leaned her head against his chest, panting and whimpering softly. Her eyes slid shut and then she was clenching around him, a broken sound escaping her lips and warmth flooding her chest.

Her orgasm was as gentle as he was, expected and slow. He carried her through it, easing up as her body calmed and stopped shuddering. He let her breathe a moment, pressing soft kisses into her skin, fingers still buried inside her.

When her breathing began to slow, he pulled his fingers out of her. She whined at the loss but he lined himself up and slowly thrust into her, not stopping until he was fully seated. A low moan tore from her throat and she started rocking against him, turning her face to give kiss him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she twined her fingers with his.

He started to slowly but firmly pump in and out of her, smiling against her lips when she made a small noise. The tension built a little faster this time, her body still sensitive from her first orgasm. She came again with a silent cry and as her body clenched around him, she felt him finish as well.

They lay still for a while, catching their breath and holding each other. She was the one to get up, letting out a breath as he slipped out of her. She pulled his tunic over her head and crawled back into his arms.

“Thank you,” he said softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on [tumblr](http://morganeilish.tumblr.com/) to flail about how much we love these idiots.


End file.
